Greater Beings
by writergirl020303
Summary: What if there were larger Beings that controlled the happenings of Earth? How would have Harry Potter's life had worked? AU! Hinny! Hinny Soulbond! Ron and Dumbledore bashing! Dudley is a wizard! NOT Romione!
1. Authors Note

Okay, there had been five chapters but I realized that if I was going to go through all 7 years that longer and less chapters would be better, so I deleted it. I still have all of the chapters, but it will only appear to be three. I am working on what would have been chapter 6, but is part of chapter 3 so only the first two will be posted.

Thank you for reading!

Writergirl020303


	2. Chapter 1: The beggining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simply exploring JK Rowling's world.**

 **A/N: I was reading time travel fics and got to pondering on how the future changes if it was someone's destiny to go back and change things. Anyways, I came up with a theory which turned into a prompt and then I got this. So yeah… Enjoy! BTW Harry never was a horcrux in this story and Sirius never went after Peter, and it was known that Peter was the Secret Keeper. Sirius had some major convincing to let Harry go to the Dursley's, and in the end was only convinced by having to take care of Remus' "Furry Little Problem"**

 **Chapter 1: The Beggining**

Say there are larger beings, beings who control the happenings of Earth. The Beings, with titles of Love, Hate, Life, Death, and Fate, spark romances or feuds, bring life or takes it, or writes people's destinies. But there is one more larger Being, Animas. Animas creates and controls the fate of souls, as well as rule the afterworlds where soul filled people go. She used to have a twin, Inanimatum, but Inanimatum was evil. He was supposed to rule the afterworld for evil, soulless beings, but there where not many evil people, and wizards, the only beings not created by him who are capable of pure Evil, lived very long. He did research in his free time, and soon created a new creature. This creature was vile and awful, and known as a dementor. It was capable of taking people's souls so they were sent to Inanimatum's afterworld, no matter how pure there soul had been. They did not cause death, but with enough of their chaos, he would be very busy. Soon his siblings found out and he was banished, but not before he could release the dementors from their cage. Years later, he was reincarnated as a mortal by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle II, later known and feared as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and You-Know-Who. He destroyed many people's lives, not the type Life creates, but the way they live- how they act, who they talked to, their social standings- and he destroyed the family's Love had created.

When he created his first horcrux, the most grievous act so far- and only a mere sixteen years after being reincarnated- the remaining larger Beings knew they must do something. They needed someone who could look past harder times, and find love in the worst of situations. They would create one. Love and Life chose a young couple by the names of James and Lily Potter to have a child, a boy. Death and Hate decided that James and Lily would be killed soon after the boy was born, the hate for Lord Voldemort helping him finish the war. Fate wrote his destiny in a prophecy to be told by a Seer of the name of Sybil Trelawney. At the height of Inanimatum's rule, it was given, and told during an interview to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a meddlesome old fool, and it said; " **The one with the power to vanquish Inanimatum, for he can not return above… born to those chosen by Love and Life… born as the seventh month dies… fueled by Death and Hate, he will end the Dark Lord's rule… however he will remain in the Light thanks to his capacity to love her beside him… She will be the seventh child and the first girl in seven generations and he will be affected by his family love curse… they will meet before he leaves, and will be reunited soon after… He will defeat Inanimatum with the power from the other Beings, given at 10:, six times before Inanimatum is sent to the world he once ruled… born as the seventh month dies… bonded at the age of eleven… bondmate born early in the eighth month… but do not interfere, for then he will sink lower than Inanimatum…"**. Albus Dumbledore never saw the figure who had been waiting to give a report.

After giving Trelawney the job, for she was safer in Hogwarts, he sat to ponder this information. He realized he would have to submit the prophecy and came up with a revised version; " **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born as the seventh month dies… he will have the power the dark lord knows not… without help he will fall lower than those before…"**. He turned in the prophecy the next day, twisting the last verse, and a death eater heard the first two.

 _23 months later…_

A figure in a dark cloak approached the house in Godric's Hollow on the Halloween Eve of 1981. In is hand he held a stick, gnarled and knotted but powerful, known as a wand. This specific wand was a Gaunt Family heirloom, stolen from the last remaining Gaunt, made of powdered basilisk fang and wood from a yew tree. It is a very dark wand, and had been used to kill many people. The house the figure approached was hidden to all but those chosen, however the people he was after, or more specifically the parents of the person he was after, had chosen foolishly. They had chosen his spy in the Order of The Phoenix to keep their secret. He glanced in the window before throwing a reductor curse at the door. He could here the man yell foolishly, telling the woman to hide the child. Like they could ever hide from a greater Being. Soon he had killed the man, and was stalking up the stairs. He gave the woman a chance to move, even though she was a mudblood, one of his servants wanted her. He understood, because though he could not love, he remembered persuading his sister to allow Severus to love Lily though she loved James and James loved her. He would allow her as a mistress, and besides, he wasn't against mudbloods entirely, only the muggle part of them. Muggles would be wiped out, mudbloods third class citizens, half-bloods second class, and purebloods first class. When the woman still refused to move he killed her. Severus would be disappointed, though he would move on. Now Inanimatum, known as Lord Voldemort by now, leveled his wand with the fore head of the boy. Little Harry Potter. And with a scream of smugness at defeating the only one who could defeat him; Voldemort cast the killing curse. Mere seconds later, however, his eyes widened as a golden shield erupted and the curse bounced back. It hit Ignanimatum and his body was destroyed; however his protections kept his "soul" from moving on.

Meanwhile, Above, Love and Animas worked together as they began to push two names together in the book of Love and Soul, which only had two previous entries; the names of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were merged, as were the names of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. The names of the new entry moved slowly, but set course to overlap on September First, 1991, at precisely 10:55 am, which was, coincidence or maybe not, when Fate wrote for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley to meet for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2: Almost Ten Years Later

**Chapter 2: Almost Ten Years Later**

Harry Potter's life was difficult, and trouble always seemed to follow him. He had just turned eleven and was currently being let out of his cupboard for the first time after his teacher's hair turned blue three weeks ago. He had been given a litre of water and a piece of bread every five days, but this was the first time he was allowed to leave. He lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin because his parents were 'drunken layabouts who got themselves killed in a car crash and got them stuck with the freak'- to quote his uncle- four months after he turned one. All he had gotten from the crash was a cool lightning bolt scar. He had just been putting down the food for breakfast for his relatives when the doorbell rang. "Freak, get the door." said his Uncle Vernon. He quickly obeyed, hoping to avoid a birthday beating. The man behind the door was an odd sight, wearing purple robes and a matching hat, with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. "Ah, hello." the odd man said. "I am looking for Vernon and Petunia Dursley." "O-one moment" Harry stuttered. "Let me go get them." He walked into the kitchen and quietly informed his Aunt that a man at the door wanted to speak to her and Uncle Vernon. She got up and walked to the door, before suddenly going pale. "Why hello, Petunia. I hope you have been well. I am here to tell young Harry about his heritage and our world, as well as Dudley. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts. May I speak to them?" The odd man, Professor Dumbledore, was very polite, however his aunt was not. "Vernon!" She shrieked from the doorway "Get the boys in here!" Soon Vernon was pulling Harry by the ear to the door, with Dudley following, cursing all the way about being interrupted during breakfast. As soon as he saw Professor Dumbledore, however, he promptly fainted and fell on top of Dudley. "Hello Harry, Dudley. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, a school for magic." Professor Dumbledore said. By now, Vernon was back awake and he was mad. Before Professor Dumbledore could even get past his first sentence, they had disowned Dudley and threw all three wizards out of the house. "I'm sorry boys, that didn't go as planned. Let's go to an old friend's house and discuss this." And so they left for Sirius Black's house, at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus Lupin was shocked. He had just gotten a Patronus message, he assumed Sirius had gotten one too, that Professor Dumbledore was coming over with Harry Potter and his cousin, Dudley Dursley because they had just been thrown out of number 4 Privet Dr., and Dudley promptly disowned as soon as the Professor mentioned Hogwarts for the two. Before he knew it Sirius was running through the Floo screaming about Harry coming home. Remus couldn't help but laugh. Harry could live with them! And his cousin, of course. But Harry! James and Lily's kid! He's old enough to be careful on the fullmoon. Now Remus was running around singing about Harry coming. Eventually they had calmed down and Sirius remembered he needed to tell the Auror office that he was leaving for the day. He got suspended for running out during a meeting but he didn't care. It just meant more time with Harry! Soon there was a knock at the door, which set Sirius off again. He threw open the door and lunged to hug the little boy with black hair and green eyes, still screaming Harry's name. Then Remus Lupin arrived to the door. "I swear he just apparated through the wards… Hi Harry! I'm Remus Lupin. The git currently hugging you is Sirius Black, your godfather. We were friends of your parents." Now Sirius spoke; "Sorry Harry, I'm just really excited to see you. You're going to live here right? I can't wait! I have the whole week off!" "And what he means by that is that he ran out of a meeting at the auror office during a meeting after he got the message you were coming and got suspended" Remus said laughing. "I-I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Harry was trembling, worried he was going to be beaten. "It's no problem Harry, it just saved me the trouble of taking off. Now, Happy Birthday!" Sirius had calmed down now, and spoke carefully. He could see Harry was scared, and he could see the bruises, and he could see how small Harry was for a ten almost eleven year old boy. "I have a birthday?" Now Sirius was mad, he was shaking from rage. "DUMBLEDORE! YOU SAID HE WOULD BE SAFER! THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER WITH REMUS' FURRY LITTLE PROBLEM! AND HERE HE IS BRUISED AND SCARED! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM! I'M HIS GODFATHER! HE MIGHT'VE BEEN PROTECTED FROM THE DEATH EATERS BUT HE CLEARLY WASN'T FROM THE DURSLEYS!" Sirius raged at Dumbledore. Remus took Sirius out while Dumbledore explained magic and Voldemort and the school before leaving quickly.

Sirius had Madam Pomfrey come look at Harry and Dudley. She put Dudley on a diet (no matter how many tantrums he threw) and Harry on nutritional potions. Harry also got his eyesight fixed and bones and bruises healed. They explained Remus' furry little problem as well. Soon both boys were healthy, and Dudley unspoiled, and ready for Hogwarts. They had their letters and supplies and were very excited. Sirius and Remus had sat both boys down and given them _the talk._ Now Sirius sat Harry down for a very different talk. Dumbledork didn't know Sirius had been there when the prophecy was given. He had been waiting to talk to him, he had needed to report for his Order mission and Minerva had told him where to go. He heard the whole prophecy, but checked the written version to make sure. It was very different, and it revealed Dumbledork for the meddling fool he is. "Harry, you know you're famous by now. But you don't know why, thanks to Dumbledork. A prophecy was made to Dumbledork a long time ago, you see. I was there. He doesn't know that, but I was. I think the prophecy talked about you, you and Lord Voldemort. It said; "The one with the power to vanquish Inanimatum, for he can not return above… born to those chosen by Love and Life… born as the seventh month dies… fueled by Death and Hate, he will end the Dark Lord's rule… however he will remain in the Light thanks to his capacity to love her beside him… She will be the seventh child and the first girl in seven generations and he will be affected by his family love curse… they will meet before he leaves, and will be reunited soon after… He will defeat Inanimatum with the power from the other Beings, given at 10:, six times before Inanimatum is sent to the world he once ruled… born as the seventh month dies… bonded at the age of eleven… bondmate born early in the eighth month… but do not interfere, for then he will sink lower than Inanimatum…" I did some research after hearing it, and checked the prophecy Dumbledork turned in. Firstly, Dumbledork turned in a very different prophecy, a prophecy he wrote. A fake prophecy. This one said; "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born as the seventh month dies… he will have the power the dark lord knows not… without help he will fall lower than those before…" He twisted it. Please, do not trust Dumbledork. Second, the research I did uncovered a legend. The legend told of six greater Beings, Love, Hate, Life, Death, Fate, Animas, and Inanimatum. Inanimatum ruled the afterworld for soulless people, and he created the dementors so more people would come to his world, no matter whether they were dark or light. The other beings, however, found out and banished Inanimatus to Earth, where he should've died when you survived. Lord Voldemort is the reincarnation Inanimatus. Now I don't know what most of it means, but you were born at the end of July and there's a rumored Potter Curse that says that all Potter men will fall in love with redheads, and all of your ancestors were redheads, so… Just promise me you'll be careful, k? And here; this is a communication mirror. It was your dad's. I have one to, just say Padfoot to it and mine will heat up. And don't forget to restart the Marauders!" Sirius took a long time to explain all this, and soon they were running late for the train.

They hurried to King's Cross Station, and got there with ten minutes to spare. Soon they came up behind the Weasley family. After a short conversation with Molly Weasley, the mother, they decided it would be best for the people remaining to go in twos. First Remus went with George, as Fred had already gone through. It was 10:53, they had to hurry. Dudley left with Ron. 10:54. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand just as the clock hit 10:55. A golden light surrounded them

Harry's POV:

As I grabbed the younger girl's hand I felt a rush. I felt complete. My mind shifted. Before, my new family (Sirius, Remus, myself, and the improved Dudley) was the center of my universe. But now it's Her. Ginevra. Ginny. That's her name. And suddenly I felt like I was hit in the stomach. A rush of memories flooded my mind. Red haired boys playing pranks on her. Not letting her fly, Sneaking out when she was six to fly. With a headache I got a rush of knowledge; Molly, Her mum, stayed at home to care for all seven children. Arthur, Her dad, worked for the misuse of muggle artifacts office. Bill, Her eldest brother, was a curse breaker for Gringotts and a hawk animagus (but no one knew this). Charlie, the second oldest, worked with Dragons in Romania. Percy, the third Weasley boy, was a prim, proper, prefect in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Fred and George, the identical twins, where Her favorite brothers. They played lots of pranks. Ron, the youngest, was a pureblood, racist, bigoted, prat no matter what her parents said or did. She was ten years old. Her birthday was August eleventh. And he loved her. Then he was surrounded by colors. He knew what they meant. Grey was muggle, Black was evil, and the patterns explained about people. White glows where babies born or unborn, who hadn't developed their personalities yet. Now his head was filled with thoughts. Her thoughts. She loved him. He was very happy knowing that. Eventually he found time stilled around him. He looked around; only to see the scene change. There She was.

Ginny's POV:

As is grabbed the boy's hand I felt a rush. I felt complete. My mind shifted. Before, my family was the center of my universe. But now it's Him. Harry. That's his name. And suddenly I felt like I was hit in the stomach. A rush of memories flooded my mind. Being shoved in a cupboard and starved. Meeting Sirius and Remus. Learning of magic. Learning of a prophecy that now made since; "The one with the power to vanquish Inanimatum, for he can not return above… born to those chosen by Love and Life… born as the seventh month dies… fueled by Death and Hate, he will end the Dark Lord's rule… however he will remain in the Light thanks to his capacity to love her beside him… She will be the seventh child and the first girl in seven generations and he will be affected by his family love curse… they will meet before he leaves, and will be reunited soon after… He will defeat Inanimatum with the power from the other Beings, given at 10:, six times before Inanimatum is sent to the world he once ruled… born as the seventh month dies… bonded at the age of eleven… bondmate born early in the eighth month… but do not interfere, for then he will sink lower than Inanimatum…". With a headache I got a rush of knowledge; Sirius, Remus, and his Dad where marauders. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. Sirius was a dog animagus and His godfather. Remus was a werewolf. Dudley was his cousin. He was eleven years old. His birthday was July thirty first. And she loved him. Then she was surrounded by colors. She knew what they meant. Grey was muggle, Black was evil, and the patterns explained about people. White glows where babies born or unborn, who hadn't developed their personalities yet. Now her head was filled with thoughts. His thoughts. He loved her. She was very happy knowing that. Eventually she found time stilled around her. She looked around; only to see the scene change. There He was.

Third Person POV:

They found themselves in a meadow. They started walking at the same time. Walking… Running… Hugging… but only in their minds. Suddenly four voices spoke in synchronization; "Hello children. We are the Hogwarts founders; the only other soulbonded couples ever. As we mentioned we were, you two are soulbonded. You have gained the abilities to see auras and use legilimency and occlumency. Remember that auras show people's level of magic, personality, and emotions. You share senses and memories, though think alone. You are able to send each other thoughts as well. You will not be able to keep secrets from each other for very long, only long enough for a surprise, but this doesn't matter for you will not wish to keep secrets from each other unless it is a surprise. Together, you are our heirs. You are VERY powerful, young ones so be careful. This soulbond is seen as marriage by the Ministry of Magic, but you already love each others, so that not matters. Soul bonds are created only by true love, and can not be broken. When one of you dies, the other will soon follow, but do not fret, for you will be happy now that you are together. Tell your parents and guardians soon. Go to Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny will arrive during the sorting. Now you must return, but we will remain in your minds for advice."

Though all of this seemed to take an eternity, in reality it was less than a second. They traveled through to the platform, and Harry boarded the train as Ginny left, however they didn't once stop talking in their minds.

Meanwhile…

During all of this, up Above, the beings rejoiced, for the names had merged and the world would be safe from Inanimatum.


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**A/N: Mind speak=** _ **/italics/…**_ **Bold= borrowed from JK Rowling**

 **Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

Harry Potter was sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, mentally conversing with the love of his life through their soul bond, when her brother Ron walked in. Harry quickly ended their mind speak. "Hello" Harry said, being courteous. "Hello, you are Harry Potter right? How much money do you have? What's it like being famous? Do you have a girlfriend? You could have any girl you want! What's she like? What's You-Know-Who look like? Do you remember when he killed your parents? It's too bad your mum was a mudblood, ruining the Potter line." Ron stopped speaking now, expecting Harry to answer. Instead, Harry just turned to the door, where two kids had just come in and greeted them. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. Who're you?" "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. Can we sit? There's only space in a compartment with two rambunctious third years and some bigoted prats." "Sure." Harry replied. Now Ron spoke up; "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. Longbottom, you're a pureblood. What about you Granger? Mudblood right? Too bad." Harry had finally had enough. "I'm sorry. Ron, go sit with the other bigoted prats, I'm not your best friend or even your friend. The questions you asked were far to personal and bring up bad memories, not to mention you were extremely rude. I don't care about bloodlines, though I do know them as part of my training as an heir. Out… NOW!"

 _/Sorry hun, I just had to be really rude to your brother. My best friend, hah! You're my best friend, and I LOVE you!/_

 _/It's fine, I heard everything and he deserved it. Thanks by the way. I LOVE you and you're my best friend too!/_

"I'm really sorry about that, he came in and started asking all these personal questions… anyways, sorry." apologized Harry. "Oh that's fine, he was a git… acted like Draco Malfoy but dumber." Hermione replied. Dudley and Neville were quietly conversing, Neville explaining more about the houses and their traits. He over heard "and Slytherins are all evil gits, a lot like Ron." so he interrupted; "No they aren't. Well okay, most of them are evil bigoted gits, but that's not what Slytherin house is about. I learned that I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor over the summer, and I found a journal in his vault. OH! You can't tell anyone that! Sorry. Anyways, Godric and Salazar were best friends. They never got into an argument, however there was a horrible accident that ended with both Salazar and Helga dead. They were married, you know, as were Godric and Rowena. Anyways, Salazar was killed by an evil wizard. The argument was just a story made up over centuries. Slytherin house is about ambition and cunning. Slytherin's can turn words or actions so they get their way or come up with devious plans. And devious isn't always bad. Hufflepuff's are known for their loyalty, but they work for justice and what they believe is right. Ravenclaws are commonly identified by their intelligence, but they are very wise and witty. They can think of snarky comments or see the true meaning behind words. Gryffindors are brave, but they don't tend to think before they act. Ends up with most of them dead." the rest looked awed, even Dudley.

"I have a question" said Harry. "Okay…" "Would you say we are friends?" "Yeah mate. Of course" Neville was the only one speaking. He had known of the Potter/Gryffindor rumors for a long time. "Great! Then I have an idea. Just let me get Fred and George" Harry left the compartment and walked the train. Ducking to avoid Ron, Harry soon found Fred and George with their friend Lee Jordan. He looked at their auras. Fred's was blue plaid and George's was green stripes. "Fred, George, can I talk to ya'll? " "Sure" they answered "See you in a bit mate" They said to Lee Jordan. They followed him back to the compartment. After they entered Harry shot a couple of wards Salazar told him at the door. Now they could talk privately. "Forge, have ya'll heard of the Marauders?" "Have we?" The twins answered in synch, then George, then Fred, and so on they continued saying; "Moony, Padfoot" "Wormtail and Prongs" "the greatest pranksters ever known" "a group of four students in the '70s" "dedicated to creating mischief and mayhem" "No one ever found out" "who they were" "except for honorary member" "Prongsie." "Prongs' wife, who hated her nickname" " She helped them create this map" With that, Fred pulled out the Marauder's Map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" only to have Harry whoop with joy. "Ya'll just saved me a lot of trouble mates. Can I see that?" They handed it over. "Okay, what do ya'll say to becoming Elemental Marauders? We'll still be animagi, but our names will be based on colors of elements that match our features." Harry, Neville, and Dudley looked very excited, but Forge looked doubtful. Hermione looked unsure, but resigned. All of their aura's read agreement. "Can you do that?" Fred asked. Now Harry just looked smug. "You can if you're an heir to them." Harry touched the tip of his wand to the map and said "I, Son of Prongs and Prongsie, Godson of Padfoot and Friend of Moony hereby declare Wormtail a traitor. I, Son of Prongs and Prongsie, Godson of Padfoot, and Friend of Moony hereby create the Elemental Marauders made up of I, Emerald and others soon to be named but known as; Sapphire and Topaz. Fred and George Weasley's, Hermione Granger's, and Neville Longbottom's nicknames to be added later. I hereby declare Dudley Dursley as Topaz, and _Ginevra Potter as_ Sapphire." Now he turned to the rest "You'll find out who Sapphire is later, meanwhile come up with your nicknames and tell no one." He spoke only to Fred and George now "Can I keep this? I've never had anything of my dad's." They just nodded dumbly.

Soon the train began to slow and Forge left. The rest got changed. When they arrived at Hogwarts they found a very tall man waving for first years. All four climbed into a boat and set off. Their first glance of the castle was beautiful. For Harry, it was a second home. He sent an image through the bond to Ginny, knowing she wouldn't see it like this. She was just as amazed as him. They walked into the great hall where Professor McGonagall told them about the sorting. When they were all in the hall, the Professor placed a hat on the stool in the middle of the room. The hat opened its mouth and began to sing; " **Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means, To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none). For I'm a Thinking Cap!** " And the sorting began with Abbott, Hannah (a Hufflepuff). Soon Dudley was sorted into Hufflepuff as well and it was later Hermione's turn. She got sorted into Ravenclaw. Before he knew it, he was being called up. He put the hat on and lowered his occlumency shields, allowing it into his mind. After having Ginny speak up, the castle fetched her and she was standing in the great hall. She ran up to the stool, and, on the hat's request, sat under it. The sorting hat found it funny to see if he could make Dumbledork's beard any whiter, and because it made sense with them being heirs of the founders, the hat promptly announced them in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. He declared that points earned in class would be given to Ravenclaw, points earned for sports given to Gryffindor, points earned for good acts to Hufflepuff, and points given for good planning to Slytherin. After that matter was sorted out, and it arranged that the two would visit the headmaster's office after the feast, the sorting continued. Neville and Ginny's brother were sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasley's.

Harry and Ginny sat at the Ravenclaw table with Hermione and enjoyed an excellent feast. They decided to stay in the Gryffindor Tower because they both wanted to play quidditch and knew early morning's would be easier from there. When they all were released, they headed up to the Headmaster's office.

In the headmaster's office waited an anxious Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Their daughter had suddenly disappeared during dinner only to reappear and get sorted into all of the Hogwarts Houses, along with Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore was currently conversing with the Sorting Hat. "Albus, aren't I in charge of the sorting?" The sorting hat was saying. "Well, yes" Dumbledore had relented. "And Hogwarts herself brought the girl here. Harry and Ginny both fit into all houses perfectly. Just follow the rules I set."

Harry and Ginny Potter were very nervous. They knew that Ginny's parents were

waiting. Ginny was nervous because she didn't want to leave Harry. Harry was nervous because he knew the time had come to tell their guardians about the bond. Ginny could sense this so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Suddenly Harry stopped. Ginny knew what he was doing, so she just waited. He pulled the mirror from his pocket and whispered Padfoot. Sirius answered quickly. "Hey pup. Feast over already? What house didya get in?" "Er…all of them. Yeah, you may have to talk to Dumbledork about that. Anyways, you and Remus should probably hang out in the kitchen. I'll floo you, I need to talk to you anyways. OH! I'm running late. I'll floo you in a minute" Harry cut Sirius off. He wanted to explain everything in person.

Soon they had reached the headmasters office. They gave the gargoyle the password (Creamy Dreams), let go of each other's hands, and went up. "Hello, Headmaster. Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure seeing you again. And I assume you're Mr. Weasley." Harry greeted them politely while Ginny ran to hug them. "Oh, Mum, can I please stay! It's wonderful! And I got sorted into all the houses with Harry!" Professor Dumbledore spoke up "She is welcome to stay Molly, if you agree. Harry, where will you be staying?" "I wish to attend classes with Ravenclaw sir, but stay in the Gryffindor dorms. I would like to play quidditch, so Gryffindor would be better for an early morning. Thank you" Harry knew he didn't like it, but that the Sorting Hat had won the argument. Severus Snape ran in "Sir, a couple of Gryffindors started a duel with some of my Slytherins and neither me nor Minerva can stop it. Could you give us a hand?" He then looked around the room. "Oh, good, ya'll are already here. Your son started the duel." With that he left. Harry quickly asked Dumbledore to use his floo to tell Sirius and Remus what house(s) he got into. Dumbledore agreed and then left to deal with the duel.

Harry ran to the fireplace and said "12 Grimmauld Place". After a short conversation, he backed out. Soon Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived. "Hello Molly, Arthur" they greeted. Ginny suggested they go somewhere more private to talk, so they all followed a house-elf to the come-and-go room. It turned into a smaller replica of the Gryffindor common room. Once they were comfortable, Ginny started talking (at Harry's pleading). "Okay… Did ah… did anyone see a golden light this morning on the platform?" Sirius perked up at this. "Yeah, it was really fast, but it was like a dome over the two of you." He nodded at Harry and Ginny. "Wait… do ya'll know what it is?" "Er… yeah." Harry was talking now. "Ya'll know the myth of a soul bond? It happens when Love and Animas join with Fate to create the perfect couple. Well, it's real. The only couples known to have soul bonds where Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Today, when we touched at 10:55, we soul bonded. We gained many abilities from this such as aura reading, legilimency, and occlumency. It also makes us heirs to the founders and…" Harry paused. He was still scared so Ginny took his hand and cut in. "It means where married" Molly Weasley was surprisingly calm to find out her daughter, at the age of ten, was married. But she knew they had no control over it and obviously loved each other. "Okay. Wow. I guess you're Ginevra Molly Potter née Weasley then." Everyone was shocked, having expected a blow up. "Oh come on. It's obvious y'all love each other and you didn't have a choice." She got up and hugged her daughter and Harry. "That's my boy" Sirius was laughing now. "Hey Siri" Harry said. "We have all the knowledge of the founders. And she's devious. And I'm Prongslet, your godson, and Moony's friend. Be careful." Harry was smirking. "Right…" Sirius looked nervous now. "We should probably leave. You guys will have to deal with Ron" he said nodding to the Weasleys "And you Remus need to find Tonks. Y'all have matching auras . Padfoot, I'll talk to you later. Have to go to an EM meeting" Harry and Ginny left holding hands. The Weasley's had already arranged for Ginny's stuff to be delivered to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry sent Ginny a message.

 _/I'll go get Hermione and Dudley. You get Forge/_

 _/k meet you back here. Everyone should be gone by then./_

The walk to the Hufflepuff common room was quiet. Harry reached it quickly. He said the password, Loyalty lies in friendship, and entered. The common room was a cozy mix of yellow and black, which is difficult to do. Harry found his way to the First Years dormitory and woke Dudley. "Big D, we're having an EM meeting. You need to meet Sapphire." Harry whispered. Dudley only responded with "''m sleeping" and a yawn before rolling over, so Harry hit him with a stinging charm. "Ow!" Dudley yelped. "Come on ya big lug, we still gotta get Hermione". Dudley got up and but on his dressing robe and followed Harry out the door.

They walked to the Ravenclaw in silence, until they were given a riddle. "What came first; the magic or the wand?" Harry answered magic, and the door let them in. He looked around the common room, but there was no sign of Hermione. He looked to another First year and said "Hello. Will you please go get Hermione Granger and tell her we need to talk to her? It's important." The girl hurried off, and soon Hermione was standing in the common room. "What is it?" she mumbled. "It is time to meet Sapphire" is all Harry said, though it woke her up quickly. They walked to the Seventh floor where Harry paced three times in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barnabee. A door appeared, and Harry led them into the cozy replica of the Gryffindor common room.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ginny walked slowly to the common room. She was very glad her mum was fine with this, she took it much better than she had her staying at Hogwarts. She knew Sirius would offer to pay and that her Mum would accept, albeit subsiding. And Ginny knew that though they might not have much money, they had plenty of love. Harry helped her see that. Harry. She couldn't believe that he loved her as much as she loved him. But he did. She could feel it. Feel HIS emotions. Ginny was yanked out of her thoughts by her twin brothers, now distinguishable by their auras, landing on the floor beside her. "Well Hello little sister" said Fred. "Daydreaming about being Ginevra Potter?" She only smirked. She couldn't wait to tell them about the soulbond now. She could only see their faces… Instead, she said, "You two need to come with me" and grabbed their wrists, pulling them with her to the seventh floor tapestry of Barnabas the Barnabee. She told them to go in, she was going to bed. They believed her. As they walked in, she sent Harry a message; _/I'm going to ask the room for a place to hide, keep this a surprise./_

Fred and George walked in the room to see all of the Elemental Marauders. No one noticed Ginny follow them in.

Ginny was hiding in a room. It had a clear glass window, so she could see everything that was happening. She asked the room for a way to have a dramatic entrance, and a tunnel appeared, allowing her to land ON Harry. This was great, and she couldn't wait. It was going to be fun. She watched as Harry started the meeting. "Ok guys, before you meet Sapphire, you have to come up with names. What were y'all thinking?" Fred and George spoke first "We like Garnet and Granite" "Similar in name" "But different in appearance." "The opposite of us" Harry nodded and made a note. Ginny thought it was perfect. "Hermione? Neville?" Hermione answered now. "I like amethyst. It doesn't match my appearance, but neither does the outside of the rock match the amethyst." Ginny thought that really suited her. Even though she loved books so much that her aura was a bunch of books, she was more than research. She looked at the other auras and burst out laughing. Hermione's and Dudley's matched! Ginny knew that they couldn't just tell them to get together, that wouldn't work. They would tell them only if necessary. Harry spoke again, he had been following Ginny's train of thought though to the others it just appeared as thinking. "Okay, Neville?" Everyone turned to him. "I...I chose quartz. It seems like it is easy to see through until you hold it to the sun." "Perfect!" Hermione squealed. Harry declared them as the names before moving on. "Anything else we need to do?" "Why my dear Harry," "Surely you haven't forgotten why you called us here?" Fred and George were rotating sentences again. Man, that gave him a headache. "Right." Harry smirked, but appeared deep in thought. He was messaging Ginny.

 _/Ready?/_ He asked.

 _/Climbing into the tunnel/_ she replied.

Now Harry was thinking about the room Ginny had previously been in, and it appeared. Fred and George laughed. "Uh, mate?" "It's empty" All eyes were on Harry, but he just laughed and said. "I know" _/Now hun/_ Harry said. With a bang, Ginny appeared, falling onto Harry's lap. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him. "Meet Sapphire, guys."

Everyone was staring open mouthed. The fact that little Ginny was Sapphire was shocking to the twins, and it only barely caught Hermione's notice that Harry had known she would be here. Not knowing what else to say, she called him out on it. "Harry, how did you know Ginny would be at Hogwarts?" Harry paled visibly. He hadn't wanted to tell Fred and George about the bond so soon, and Ginny had a look on her face that said clearly that it was his turn, and she had had it harder. He gulped, and silently begged Ginny to protect him.

"Well… Er… Okay. So we met earlier on Platform 9 ¾ . There was a golden flash, and what felt like a rush. I received all her memories, she received all mine. We soul bonded. We learned that we can communicate by thought, perform legilimency and occlumency, read auras, and that together we are the heirs to all four founders, who are the only other soul bonded couples. We also have all of their knowledge. And… er… It means we are married." Harry shrunk back in fear, though he had no reason to. At least yet. While Hermione and Neville looked thoughtful, and Dudley dumbfounded, the twins looked shocked and… slightly giddy. "Have you told mum yet? Can we be there when you do? Harry, you hurt her you're dead, marauder or not." they said together. Ginny laughed and said "Yes, we told mum. She was shockingly calm, even hugged us and told Harry welcome to the family. When you asked if I was daydreaming about Ginevra Potter you had no clue I already was, though did ya?" She smirked and turned to Harry, expecting him to defend himself against the threat. He did. "Ginny is my world, the center of my universe, and I couldn't hurt her if I wanted to. I love her with all my heart and nothing can ever change that. I'll stay with her as long as she'll have me. I'd say that I'd be more likely to kill myself than hurt her, but that'd kill her too, so I wouldn't ever do that." Everyone was awed that such a young boy could have such emotions, and even more so that the ten year old girl returned them, as she said so. "Harry is my world, the center of my universe, and I couldn't hurt him if I wanted to. I love him with all my heart and nothing can ever change that. I'll stay with him as long as he'll have me. I'd say that I'd be more likely to kill myself than hurt him, but that'd kill him too, so I wouldn't ever do that. How could we fight when we understand exactly what the other person is thinking. We can't keep more than a small surprise from each other, so how could either of us cheat on the other. We are soulmates, bonded thanks to Love and Animas."

"So, ready for our first prank? We were thinking, what if we started with a bang, using some fireworks Sirius made to spell out our names, and some digestive powder in everyone's food. Including our own." Harry said through the awkwardness that had descended from the awe. Everyone liked the idea, so they set upon playing it, and using the Marauder's Map and Harry and Ginny's bond to communicate, it was done quickly. They had a House-elf named Dinkie put the powder in the foods, and arranged for Dudley and Hermione to set off the fireworks stationed by the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Though the twins were natural occlumens, they were also the natural suspects, so they were not told exactly when the prank would be played.

The prank was a booming success, and they had everyone wondering exactly who Emerald, Sapphire, Garnet, Granite, Topaz, Amethyst, and Quartz were. Everyone was running to the bathroom all day.


End file.
